gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Thegtaseeker96
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the Holed Up - Burton page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. JBanton (talk) 00:52, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Re: South Rockford Drive Well, I've just checked it, and there's a problem. When you're going south, the "South Rockford Drive" message can appear after crossing Boulevard Del Perro (after the Maze Bank branch), but when you're going north, it says you're in North Rockford Drive just after crossing San Andreas Avenue (when you arrive to the Vespucci Police Station and the Celltowa Building), which is contradictory. However, in the physical map that comes with the game South Rockford Drive starts at San Andreas Avenue too, so I'd say this is the correct option. There are some errors with the streets' names in the game, it can be confusing. DocVinewood (talk) 18:52, November 15, 2014 (UTC) 22:50, January 3, 2015 (UTC)|RainingPain17}} :Naming is good, what was missing was the license. When uploading a screenshot of GTA V, such as the street images you've been uploading, select as license "A screenshot of GTA V, or manually edit the file and add . Thanks! 23:23, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Mapping question for you and DocVinewood As our resident mappers... See my question here. It's bugging me. I wish the devs had programmed them all properly so they affected the HUD display immediately. Cox Way does. smurfy (coms) 08:44, January 10, 2015 (UTC) RE: Done! You sure it's Cafe Vespucci though? ( ) 02:03, January 29, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 No problem! Thanks for the proof. ( ) 02:22, January 29, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Infernus Hey thanks for adding a better picture of the stripper Infernus! Do you also have a picture showing her whole body? The other picture that shows her entirely is of really poor quality and needs changing into a better picture, like those on the other stripper pages. Thanks! ( ) 01:39, February 6, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 They're excellent! Great job! ( ) 05:03, February 6, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Regarding the weapons templates I can add the beta weapons to each table. Could you post on my talk page the list of cut weapons for each game? Thanks! 15:38, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Logos I noticed that you are contributing with a lot of business logos here on the wikia. I have been with a list of pages that are in need of logos, so when you have the time can you get some of these? *The Libertine Hotel *The Star Plaza Hotel *Express Car Service *Hornbills *Homebrew Café *Steinway Beer Garden *Bahama Mamas (Only for the West brand) *Bilkinton Research (I only found the logo of this one in the Lcn-exchange.com website *Gastro Band (same as above) *Gold Coast Development *Hookies (proper pic) *The Hen House *Pitchers *Majestic Hotel *Higgins Helitours It is a lot, but you don't need to hurry. I'm only giving you this list in case you are interested in looking for more pages that need logos. Thanks. - [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 04:13, May 24, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for your help, I really appreciate. I don't know if the Jousters club have a logo, if you don't find anything just let me know. - [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 19:24, May 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Let's see: #Since Express Car Service is the name of the page, I guess it makes sense to use an pic of the sign in the infobox then. What do you think? #Alright. #Alright, I will use pics of the buildings in the infobox then. #I was afraid of this, I will ask Sean to get the logos on the Lcn-exchange.com later. #Do as you please. :) - [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 20:16, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Re:69 Cigars Done. DocVinewood (talk) 16:51, May 25, 2015 (UTC) RE:RE:Logos As always, thanks for your help. I think for today, only The Dungeon Crawler page need a logo pic. I will try to acumulate more pages and send you a new list in the future. Until then, take care. - [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 18:14, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Image License Hey! Thanks for the image, but you didn't license it correctly. I'm not going to give you an image warning, since was perfectly named and was licensed, but please place the correct license ( ) on it, thanks! -- • • 16:36, August 12, 2015 (UTC) : I'm sorry, license fixed! Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 16:42, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Head Hunting I don't believe we've spoken one on one but I have seen you editing whilst I'm online. As I'm sure you're aware, we're down three patrollers at the moment (four if you count the absence of Monk). Two spots are all but sorted, but would you be willing to take third? You have no history of warnings or blocks, and you understand most of the policy. You also have over 3000 edits within the space of a year and a half. You would also go straight into the role, instead of going through probation, due to your experience. Let me know if you're interested. Leo68 (talk) 19:26, September 20, 2015 (UTC) RfP I've seen your message to Leo about your promotion. Well, to apply for promotion, please do it at the RfP page. Under the "Active Requests" section, you must add your name and the positon you're applying for at the top. So, you should set up something like this: Thegtaseeker96 - Patroller Leave information about yourself and your work here. Votes * Comments * You can just copy and paste this on the RfP page. Cheers! MC My Computer 12:49, September 21, 2015 (UTC) : Thanks for you help! I just have to see what he thinks about my situation before sending the RfP. I don't wanna sound too much eager or precipitated when taking this step forward. Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 13:04, September 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Alright, up to you. There's not rush anyway ;) MC My Computer 13:14, September 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Sorry I couldn't get back to you, this is the first chance I've had this week. If you want to apply, feel free. ::Thanks, Marcus, for covering it.Leo68 (talk) 03:53, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Patroller Congratulations on being promoted to Patroller. Let me know what you want your staff picture to be. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 22:18, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Congratulations on your promotion. I'm sure you'll do a great job. :) Sam Talk 22:18, September 27, 2015 (UTC) : Thanks! Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 22:23, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations! Great job becoming a Patroller man! I hope you do better at being a Patroller than me! Anyway, I just wanted to say good job! ;) Andy A. (Talk | ) 22:24, September 27, 2015 (UTC) : Thanks for you support, I really appreciate! Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 22:36, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Patroller Mk. II Yeah, I set it to USA until I found out. And yeah, I'll try and find a Trevor one. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 22:38, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Congratulations, I knew you'd get it. Let me know if you need help with anything. Leo68 (talk) 00:35, September 28, 2015 (UTC) You'll want to speak to Tom; it's most likely a formatting issue. Leo68 (talk) 03:49, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations on patroller! Hey! Just wanted to say congrats on getting the patroller position; I also just realized we've been on the wiki for a similar period of time! Yeah, we both started within a month of one another. Anyhow, I don't want to force you or give you no other option, but I thought that now more people will be visiting your profile page, with the new patroller position, you might want more on there and improve on it. Like I said, I'm not forcing! I'm just suggesting it, and you don't have to do anything you don't want to do. Enjoy the patroller position! You earned it! Mortsnarg (talk) 00:36, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Of course! Anything to help. Mortsnarg (talk) 01:34, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations on the promotion, man. If you need any help, you just need to ask. [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 01:55, September 28, 2015 (UTC) : Valeu cara! A gente pode falar em português mesmo, também sou brasileiro! Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 02:00, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Congrats Hey man! Congrats on your new role as a patroller. You deserve it and I hope you enjoy it! ( ) 02:15, September 28, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 : Thanks man! I will! Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 02:24, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Congrats for your promotion! (It's a bit late though xD) Anyway may I know which part of Brazil you live in (eg. Rio) so I can add you to the staff map? Thanks! MC My Computer 04:35, September 28, 2015 (UTC) :Oh, it's just an image, can be added to your user page. Here's the link, File:GTAWikiStaff-WorldLocations.gif. MC My Computer 13:34, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations Good work! Enjoy being a patroller! :) -- Guy A (Junior) - That Ferrari Guy (talk) 06:31, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Congrats on the promotion, you deserve it and I'm sure you will do a good job as patroller :) DocVinewood (talk) 07:35, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Congratulations on the promotion. You deserved it. Sorry, I was not there at the time of voting but it would have been a "yes" from me. Myth(Talk/ ) 10:01, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations on becoming a patroller.--MythHunter 10:55, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Patroller Mk. III I'm not sure about all of the things that the images go through on the staff page. Ask Andre as he seems to know a thing or two about sizing them up properly. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 14:25, September 28, 2015 (UTC)